Broken Hearts and Crystal Tears
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: George likes Alicia, Alicia likes Lee, Lee likes Angelina, Angelina likes Fred, Fred loves Heather. Who does Heather love? Obviously her boyfriend. Will anyone get their happily ever after? Or will they all be left with broken hearts and crystal tears?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Heather. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather Johnston

Age: 15

Hogwarts House: Gryffindor

Best Friend(s): Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, most Hufflepuffs, few Ravenclaws, and George Weasley.

Heather is a tall girl standing at 5'8 with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair.

Likes: Watching Quidditch, Hanging out with friends, Flirting, Dancing, and playing with her sister.

Dislikes: Being called "Barbie" by Slytherins, Slytherins in general, reading, being called "stupid", and much more... (She's very sensitive).

* * *

Heather Johnston was walking down the hallway with her best friend Alicia Spinnet. They tended to skip classes together.

"Ms. Johnston, Ms. Spinnet. May I ask what you two are doing wandering about?" Snape asked the two girls.

"I was taking Alicia to the Hospital Wing" Heather answered. That was the excuse they always used. "Very well then" Snape dismissed the girls, but saw right through their petty lie.

"That was a close one" Alicia commented giggling.

"Right Ali" Heather tugged on her friends robe. "What are you doing this summer, Johnny?" Alicia asked. Everyone had different nicknames for Heather and they changed constantly. The summer was drawing closer and closer. There were only two more weeks or school left.

"I don't know Ali. Some of my muggle friends and I might just hang out" she replied.

"What do you guys usually do?" she inquired.

"Well we usually talk or dance, sometimes prank people. Oh! We make videos with an app one of my friends has. It's called something movie I think. We edit the videos and have a good time."

"Sounds like fun" Alicia remarked, "Well I got to get to my next class. See you later!"

As Alicia ran off Angelina soon came.

"Hey Johnston" Angelina greeted with a warm smile.

"So what do you want to do? We could go sit in that tree" Heather suggested.

Angelina nodded in agreement and followed suit.

"Why don't you go to your classes anymore?" Angelina asked.

Heather shrugged the question off.

"So guess what" Angelina said.

"Chicken butt" she answered.

"No. I overheard Fred, George, and Lee talking and I think Fred wants to ask me out" she admitted.

"Seriously Ange? Your babies would look so cute!" Heather blurted over enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but I don't know for sure though" Angelina giggled.

Before the two knew, the day was over and they headed back to the common room.

"Hello ladies" Fred and George chorused.

"Hello boys" Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Heather tried to say in unison, but failed epically.

"Um, Angelina may I talk to you for a second?" Fred asked her while rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-sure" she stammered and Heather gave her a thumbs up.

"So whats up?" Angelina inquired.

"Well there's this girls I like- hell I like Heather. Since you're a girl and one of her best friends how do you think I should ask her out?" Fred said.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but she's got a boyfriend" Angelina gave him a weak smile. Part of it was from her broken heart and the other was for Fred's.

"Thanks" he ran up the boys dormitory.

"So..." Katie trailed off waiting for Angelina to talk.

"Nothing" she confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything besides Heather!**

* * *

Angelina woke up that Saturday morning being rapidly shaken by Heather.

"You know, for a 5'8 and 115 pound girl, you're pretty strong" Angelina mumbled loud enough for Heather to hear.

"And you're lazy" she retorted.

"What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour, Heather?" Angelina yawned.

"I had a nightmare" Heather sounded so innocent and scared, "And I needed to tell someone. In private."

"Sure" Angelina agreed.

They both walked into the closet. Whenever Heather had a nightmare she would wake Angelina up and walk to the closet.

In the closet she would write down on a small piece of paper her nightmare.

"What was it about?" Angelina whispered.

"It was about Fred. We were at the Black Lake when he pushed me in and tried to drown me. Ange, I'm scared. I don't want to see his face again" she decided.

"It's a bit hard when Fred looks exactly like George" Heather finished writing her nightmare on a piece of paper.

"Don't worry sweetie" Angelina comforted.

"Hey there, Heather" Lee waved next to Fred and George in the great hall.

"I'm leaving" Heather turned around.

"No, you're not" Angelina said.

"Fine" she decided.

The two girls sat across from the three boys waiting for Alicia to come.

"Where's Alicia" George asked eagerly.

"Dorm" Heather' head was down so she wouldn't have to see the twins' faces.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Fred inquired.

"Tired, that's all" she replied.

'She's got her period' Angelina mouthed with a smile place on her lips.

A chuckle escaped Lee's lips.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I'll go check on Alicia" Heather said getting up.

Before Angelina could stop her she was halfway out the hall.

"Angie, wha'd you do?" Fred asked angrily.

"Well, you cant tell anyone. Heather took a pregnancy test and she's been upset all day. Thrown up a couple of times too. I think she's pregnant" Angelina lied.

Ever since Angelina found out Fred liked Heather she has been sabotaging their relationship.

"With who?" Lee had not known that Heather has a boyfriend.

"How am I supposed to know? She sleeps with so many guys" Angelina chuckled.

"I thought she has a boyfriend?" Fred said.

"She does" she replied.

* * *

"Hey!" Angelina shouted to get their attention, "I need you guys to do me a favor."

"What, Gryffindor?" a Slytherin asked her angrily.

"You know Heather Johnston?" she asked.

"Yeah, Barbie in Gryffindor, right?" one asked.

"Right, so I need you guys to say you did it with her" Angelina demanded.

"Alright" a black haired, green eyed, smirking Slytherin agreed.

"Tell your friends, hell, tell your house to say it too" Angelina gave them a sly smile before turning on her heel.

* * *

"Heather, can I talk to you?" Fred asked her. This was the first time they spoke since her nightmare.

"Where?" realization hit her.

"Black lake. Like always" he said.

"I can't" she replied.

"What's wrong? You have been out of it for the past couple of days" his eyes pleaded, but she stood her ground.

"No" she whispered loud enough for Fred to hear and bolted off into an unknown direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter, I know! I havent updated in so long though. I was going to make this chapter over 1000 words long, but I decided not to. You want to know why? Of course you do! More reviews! Come on, guys! If I get at least 2 more reviews, I'll update by tomorrow. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alicia!" George exclaimed.

"What?" she snapped.

"Is Heather pregnant?" he was straight to the point.

George had been sick and tired of Fred's constant complains and whines that Heather doesnt love him the same way he loves her.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course she's not pregnant. Who would say that?" she gasped.

Heather has had a few enemies in the school, but nothing as major as someone destroying her reputation.

"Angelina said she was" he replied.

"Did she say who the father was?" Alicia knew Angelina couldn't be lying.

They were best friends. All 3 of them.

Why would Angelina lie about something, knowing Fred had a crush on Heather?

George was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth, "I can't say."

"What? What do you mean? If Angelina can tell you, than she can tell me" Alicia retorted.

George gave in.

After all, he didn't want to ruin a friendship.

"She mentioned something Charlie Parker" George looked down at his feet.

"That bitch!" she screamed, "I'm going to get her."

"Alicia, stop!" George pulled her back from the direction of the Gryffindor Common.

"How could she?" cried Alicia.

"I'm sorry" George cooed as he stroked her hair, unaware a boy that went by a name of Charlie Parker was watching.

* * *

**So what did you think? I have a special plan in mind, and Charlie does have a semi-important role. You'll never guess, but you could try. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
